22 January 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-01-22 ; Comments *The first recording covers 45 minutes from the start of the show. *The show includes 55 minutes from Sonic Youth recorded live at the Brixton Academy at the end of 1992. This is now available on file 2. *The Phantom Fifty reaches number 46. Sessions *Voodoo Queens, #1 recorded 10 January 1993. Available on the Strange Fruit CD - Peel Sessions - Touch No Dirt, See No Dirt, Eat No Dirt . Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *Forkeye: Fried Life (7 inch) Human Condition *Camille Howard: X-Temporaneous Boogie (Various Artists CD - Speciality Legends Of Boogie Woogie) Ace : (JP: ‘As Frank told Radders (Mark Radcliffe) during the week no more Pixies.’) *Frank Black: Los Angeles (LP – Frank Black) 4AD Records @''' *Neuropolitique: Fusion-Neu (12 inch) Irdial Discs *Voodoo Queens: Kenuwee Head (Peel Session) *Mambo Taxi: Prom Queen (7 inch) Clawfist *Huggy Bear: Jupiter Re-Entry (LP – Our Troubled Youth (split with Bikini Kill)) Kill Rock Stars : (JP: Some sort of unwholesome deposit on the record. I apologise for that.’) *Holy Ghost Inc: Mad Monks On Zinc (12 Inch – Mad Monks On Zinc (Remixes)) Holy Ghost Inc *Ukrainians: Na Skriptsi Hrayu (CD - Vorony) Cooking Vinyl : (11:30 news) *Aurlus Mabele: Zambelle (CD – Stop Arretez! ) Jimmy's Production *Supercharger: Way Out (LP - Goes Way Out!) Estrus Records '''$ : (JP: ‘Made a bit of a mess at the start of that – but what can you expect when you’ve got a sore throat.’) *Gloworm: I Lift My Cup (12 Inch) Pulse-8 Records $''' *Datblygu: Bagiau Gereth (LP - Peel Sessions) Ankst *'''File 1 pause *Voodoo Queens: Summer Sun (Peel Session) # $''' *Higher Heights: The Source (LP – Twinkle In A Polish Stylee) Twinkle Music '''$ *Delicious Monster: Snuggle (CD – Joie De Vivre) Flute Records # 1991 Festive Fifty *'46': Pixies: Motorway To Roswell (CDS) 4AD # also appears to be on '''File 1' *'File 2''' begins *Directional Force: Planet 42 (12 inch) Magnetic North # $''' *'''File 1 resumes near end of above track *Sonic Youth: 100% (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Dirty Boots (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Cool Thing (live at Brixton Academy) 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Swimsuit Issue (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Genetic (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Teresa's Soundworld (live at Brixton Academy 14/121/92) *Sonic Youth: Tom Violence (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Sugar Cane (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Schizophrenia (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Drunken Butterfly (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *Sonic Youth: Youth Against Fascism (live at Brixton Academy 14/12/92) *'File 1 & 2' end *Dennis Brown: Can't Take Another Day (12 inch - split with Ronnie Thwaites / Chronicle ) Observer *Voodoo Queens: Princess of The Voodoo Beat (Peel Session) $''' *Mephisto: Holocaust (12 inch) Infrasonic Records *AM: Seven Untitled Songs (Various Artists 7 inch - Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!) Slap A Ham Records '''$ *Strawberry Story: Think Of Me (12 inch - The Man With The Stereo Hands) Vinyl Japan @''' *Kanda Bongo Man: Sana (LP - Le Rendez-Vous Des Stades) KBM *Smegma: Thicket (7 inch) Sympathy For The Record Industry '''$ *Melvins: Love Canal (5 inch) Slap A Ham Records @ $ *Graphite: Image Shift (12 inch) Magnetic North *Brainbombs: Danny Was A Streetwhore (LP - Burning Hell) Blackjack Records *Voodoo Queens: Super Model Superficial (Peel Session) *Pussycats: Dressed In Black (Various Artists LP - Girls In The Garage Vol. 5) Romulan Records *Zimt: Better Than Your Dream (12 inch) Outrage Recordings *Erectus Monotone: Glider (7 inch) Merge Records *Tracks marked # available on File 3 *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-01-22 (incomplete) *2) 1993-01-22 Peel Show (incomplete).mp3 *3) John Peel tape no.49 side a *4) OT Mixtape O 1992 Dinosaur Jr.mp3 *5) 1993-01-xx Peel Show LE164 ;Length *1) 01:45:09 *2) 00:50:59 *3) 00:45:57 (to 24:34) (10:40-14:50 unique) *4) 28:54 (to 9:51) (from 3:56 additional) *5) 8:43-35:13 (from 27:34-35:13 unique) ;Other *1) Compilation by SIG of all extant parts of the show, including the file below, which is still avaiable separately. Many thanks to the tapers involved. *2) Created from SB961 and SB962 of Weatherman22's Tapes: many thanks to him. *3) From DW Tape 49. *4) Many thanks to Onion Terror. OT Mixtape O *5) Created from LE164 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 Peel January 1993 Lee Tape 164 ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) http://www.mediafire.com/?55g33ci7uft31ot * 3) Youtube * 4) OT's John Peel Mixtapes 2 torrent * 5) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Isector